Talk:Callisto
Callisto's name The original mythical person named "Callisto" is associated with the goddess Artemis. Artemis is referred as "Artemis Callisti" sometimes. Artemis and Callisto were connected in worship, sometimes. Artemis is a vengeful goddess that punishes sinners - a relic from times of animistic deities maybe. The character "Callisto" is trying to punish Xena for her sins. Therefore the character "Callisto" may have been inspired by Artemis, and not Princess Callisto. While "Callisto" has been derived from "Call'isti" (most beautiful), it could have also been derived from "C'allisti" (most good, most virtuous). Quite ironic. Aesthesis (talk) 18:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) The social status of mythical Callisto The mythical Callisto is mentioned to be a nymph, not a princess. However, she was a princess, as a daughter of the king of Arcadia, Lycaon. She devoted herself to the godess Artemis, and so she became a nymph. So amost sources, refer to her as a nymph. I write this to prevent confusion, as I mentioned that she was a princess. Aesthesis (talk) 22:48, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Ursa Major The mythical Callisto, as the myth says, was transformed to a bear ("arctos" in Ancient Greek) and then to a constallation, Ursa Major. Her son, Arcas, was transformed to Ursa Minor. Ursa Minor contains the North Star (Polaris), which is mentioned in XWP : Fins, Femmes and Gems. The region of Arcadia, in Ancint and Modern Greece, is named after her son. Aesthesis (talk) 22:48, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Callisto and Callisto The mythical Callisto had a relationship with Zeus. Callisto had a relationship with Ares, when she occupied Xena's body. The mythical Callisto was seduced by Zeus, who was disguised as Artemis to approach her. The mythical Callisto was saved by Zeus and occupied the heavens as an important (for navigation) constellation, Callisto was saved from hell by Xena. Then she went in the heavens and guided Xena, Gabrielle and Eli from there. Callisto was reborn as Livia / Eve. Eve was nearly killed by the Amazons, the worshipers of godess Artemis. The mythical Callisto was nearly killed by Artemis, as one version of the myth says. Eve had promised not to return to the Amazon lands, but she broke her promise. The mythical Callisto had promised to Artemis to remain a virgin, but she also broked her promise. Aesthesis (talk) 22:48, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Callisto's virtue Finally Callisto, becomes a good and virtuous angel. Eli is thought to be the most virtuous person in Xena Warrior Princess. Before his death, only Callisto is able to talk to him, and after his death Callisto appears near him. This is a great honour and could not be granted to just anyone, but only to a person of great virtue. She knows where the dagger of Helios is. She becomes Xena's daughter. Even as Livia she returns to a sinful state, but as Eve, she is willing to sacrifice her life in order to spread Eli's message. So Callisto (which means also "most virtuous") becomes indeed one of the most virtuous characters in Xena Warrior Princess. This is a little bit unexpected as neither Callisto, nor Eve knew love as they grew up. Especially their mother's love. This is most prominent on Callisto. Callisto becomes an angel and forgets everything else, including her hatred for Xena, except for her wish to meet her beloved mother again and be loved by her again. She had met her mother's spirit before, in "Intimate Stranger", but her mother then sent Callisto to face her crimes. This may indicate that this was the most real thing inside her soul, her grief about losing her mother. As "Livia" she is finally rejected again by her mother, Xena, for the same reason ; commiting crimes and being cruel. Both Callisto and Eve, are being accepted and loved by their mothers again at some point, and as soon they do that, they leave them in order to serve the "greater good". It takes a high amount of virtue of someone to abandon their fulfilled greater wish, in order to serve the greater good. So Callisto / Eve may seen as the most misfortunate person who is constanly seeking to be loved, but in order to achieve that, she must learn to love first. In "Intimate Stranger" Xena, in Callisto's body, says that Gabrielle had said to her once, that "the cycle of hate has to end and the only way to end it is through love". She also says that "Callisto couldn’t possibly know or understand that". Ironically, as Eve became an "apostle", she had finally learned that, and would help other people to understand that too. Aesthesis (talk) 00:23, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Introduction Hi, this is my first time on a talk page on this wiki and I just wanted to introduce myself. Eclectica737 (talk) 18:06, March 6, 2018 (UTC)Eclectica737Eclectica737 (talk) 18:06, March 6, 2018 (UTC)